Red Dead Redemption 2: A Better World A New Friend original
Red Dead Redemption 2 is filled with many stranger missions. From finding dinosaur bones, to taking pictures of animals, to finding circus animals and many more. There is this one mission however that was different then the rest. The mission was called A Better World A New Friend. It was my favorite mission. You go out hunting for 3 star animals. You use small game arrows for small animals and a Varmit rifle for the big ones. You find the mission after taking a poster wanting 3 star animals. I played through the mission normally. Up until the last animal I needed for the fourth request. It was an opossum. I thought to myself, "this is weird, it was supposed to be a skunk and the opossum was for the last one." It was odd at first but I didn't pay much mind to it. After searching for one which seemed to take longer than the past times, I finally found one. But the odd thing was, it didn't let me shoot it with the Varmit rifle or small game arrows or any other weapons. Also, the opossum was just doing its play dead trick which wasn't supposed to happen unless you got close to it. Again, I just thought of it as a glitch and restarting my console would just reset the entire 4th request because finding all the animals seemed harder then usual. The only option to do with it was bite. I thought to myself, "What the hell?" "There has never been an option to bite an animal in rdr2 nor rdr." This was starting to concern me. Why would there be an option to bite an animal. Shocked and unnerved, I nervously pushed the X button to bite the animal. What happened next was probably one of the most graphic and disturbing things I have ever seen in rdr and rdr2. John Marston picked up the animal and chomped his teeth into its side. There was blood starting to drip onto the ground and the opossum starting to squeal loudly. John then took his mouth out of the poor thing and there was some of its intestines in his mouth. Blood all over his mouth too. He dropped the opossum on the ground and the poor thing couldn't even move anymore. It then said skin. I was extremely disturbed and unnerved but I wanted to see where this was going. John the started to rip its skin off. This was way more graphic than before. He only PARTIALLY ripped off its fur and its skin was dangling. It's muscles were shown as well. The poor thing was starting to die. It then said perfect opossum pelt. I thought, "What the frick?" " I know this is a rated m game but why did he kill the opossum so brutally and graphic?" I then put it on my horse and I already had the pronghorn trinket so the carcass wouldn't rot. It then said, A man from Valentine and A woman from Blackwater. I thought I was gonna go insane but I somehow wanted to continue. After capturing a man and a woman with my lasso, which didn't even bring up a bounty or did it bring up a witness, it said visit Mrs. L Hobbs to see how she does it. I rode all the way there and a cutscene played. After some dialogue she took the opossum and started to taxidermy it. After she was done she impaled it through a stand and placed it above her fireplace which wasn't there before. The opossum was not how I remembered it. It was split into three, its eyes were gone, the abdomens skin was gone, the bite marks were there, blood started to drip down, and its jaw looked like it was about to fall off. I was about to throw up as I saw it but I didn't somehow. Now that woman took the man and thankfully the game didn't show her taxidermy it but I heard screams and a chainsaw cutting through his body, and the sound of intestines being ripped out and thrown on the ground. The man's eyes were gone, he looked like he was hanged by the neck, his bottom jaw was missing, there were knife stabs everywhere, and the stitching from where she cut him looked like they were about to fall off. This was disturbing as hell. Why would Rockstar put this in and have it approved? Was it a hack? I had no time to think as the woman from Blackwater was already on her bloody taxidermy table. She then said, "I am going to make sure you stay awake while I do this." She sounded like smoked too much cigarettes and had an old witch's voice. She laughed like an insane person and stabbed the poor woman into her stomach. This time the screen didn't go black. Fortunately or Unfortunately, I covered my eyes so I didn't it. Although I had my eyes covered, her screams, her laughter, and the same noises from the man were so brutal, I could picture what was going on. After it was done, the screen went black for a minute. I was so scared and disturbed by the situation. The screen then showed the woman's face which will never leave my mind. Her eyes were gone, her jaw as opened so wide and her entire body had stab wounds and gunshot wounds everywhere. After that Mrs. L Hobbs laughed loudly and then she took out Jack from her closet and placed him on her taxidermy desk. I didn't even want to see what was gonna happen so I ran to my XBOX and took the game out and threw it on the ground. I couldn't take it anymore. I had set Rockstar and email and looked up similar experiences but found nothing. A week later I got an email from Rockstar explaining that one of their employees had accidentally added a completely different ending from the mission and it was supposed to be for something else. The email said that that was supposed to be a small clip to show how hunting is a very bad thing and that mentally ill people would do insane things with people and animals. I then emailed them again asking was it supposed to be that graphic. The got back to be 3 days later saying no it wasn't supposed to be graphic at all. I didn't email them as I didn't want to keep bothering them. The thing was why was it so graphic? And why would it be so bloody and gruesome? That's when I saw more to the first email. The email explained that the reason why it was so graphic, was because a new update was gonna come out but a worker accidentally released the beta or original version but it was cut due to the graphic content. A few months have passed and I still play the game and it was on a different profile. But when I decided to play it on the profile with the brutal stuff, the entire Van Der Linde Gang were about to be taxidermied by multiple of insane people. Then the screen went black and after turning on, the entire mission was already completed. I don't think about it very much but I still wonder, what would I have seen if I continued to play on? Was Jack really gonna be taxidermied? Was I gonna be taxidermied? I don't ever want to know.